The present invention relates to a clothes hanger, particularly suitable for skirts or garments of that nature, and a method of hanging clothes such as skirts and the like.
Conventional clothes hangers, such as the standard wire, plastic or wooden coat hangers, are, as their names suggest, constructed so as to be suitable for garments such as coats or shirts, that is, garments which clothe the torso. Skirts or trousers must be hung over the rung of such hangers and this leads to an unsightly crease at the point of contact with the rung. In order to avoid this problem, specially constructed skirt hangers have been made available by which skirts and/or trousers are suspended by their waistbands or cuffs by means of clips attached to the main body of the hanger. While this has avoided the aforementioned cause of a crease on the garment, even with this specially constructed skirt hanger, the garments will be creased if the garment is suspended thereby and placed in a closet crushed between other clothes.